


come fill me up

by soroga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Felix has a pussy in this, M/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, set vaguely postcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga
Summary: Dimitri has a kink. Felix indulges him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	come fill me up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Houses Kink Meme.](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/)

" _Fuck,_ Dimitri - " 

Felix's fist tightened in Dimitri's hair as Dimitri kept pounding into him, fucking him so hard he would have been shoved across the bed with each thrust if not for Dimitri's strong arms anchoring him. As it was, all he could do was dig his heels harder into Dimitri's ass to urge him on, panting as Dimitri fucked him like a wild animal, feeling himself get closer and closer -

"Felix - " Dimitri murmured tenderly into Felix's hair, fucking in deep and grinding there, and Felix couldn't stop himself from biting desperately at Dimitri's neck as he came. 

Dimitri kept fucking him through it, groaning as Felix kept digging his teeth into his neck but not stopping, until he buried himself in deep and came. 

Felix shuddered as Dimitri withdrew. He expected Dimitri to collapse against him, but instead Dimitri sat up, staring between Felix's legs. 

Felix smothered the urge to close his legs. Foolish, considering what they'd just finished doing. "What are you staring at?"

Dimitri didn't even have the decency to blush. Instead he reached out, running one finger along Felix's hole. It came back wet with both their release, and Dimitri brought it to his mouth, tasting it. "You look so good like this," Dimitri said. "It's pouring out of you." 

Felix snorted. "It's not really _pouring_ ," he said. "You made sure to come inside, like always. Do you really like the thought of your seed taking root so much?"

 _Now_ Dimitri blushed.

Felix stared. He propped himself up on his elbows, incredulous. "I was _joking,_ " he said. "Is that really what you want?"

"I must admit, the thought of it is..." Dimitri's hand reached between Felix's legs again, lovingly stroking down his lips before sliding two fingers into his hole. Felix was so wet with Dimitri's come that he heard it as Dimitri started finger-fucking him, squishing with every thrust of his fingers.

Felix shuddered. He'd just come, but...

"Well?" Felix demanded, lifting one leg to drape it over Dimitri's shoulder. "What are you waiting for?"

Dimitri blinked. "Felix?" 

Ugh. He was going to make him say it? "If you want to...put a baby in me so badly, you have to work harder than that," he said, feeling a bit foolish as he did. "You better keep fucking me until all your come is inside." 

Dimitri stared at him, and Felix almost wilted from embarrassment.

But then Dimitri grabbed the leg on his shoulder and used it to flip him. Felix yelled his protest into the pillow, but Dimitri was already on him, wrapping a hand around each of Felix's thighs to spread them as wide as they would go before he fucked right back into him.

Felix shoved his arms up so he could bite one, moaning as Dimitri fucked him, his cock no less impressive for having been inside him recently. Dimitri, damn him, was completely hard, fucking with purpose, each thrust rocking Felix's entire body and making him moan harder. 

Dimitri kept his hands wrapped around Felix's legs, stroking them as he fucked him. "I'm going to come so deep in you you'll feel it for days," he promised, interspersed with badly-aimed kisses that missed the back of Felix's neck more than they landed. But Dimitri gathered himself and focused, leaning down to leave a sucking kiss on the notch of Felix's spine as he ground into him. "I'm going to fill you up until you feel it in your belly. It'll take for sure, Felix."

Oh, fuck. Felix was squirming against the bed, locked in place by Dimitri's big body, barely able to do more than take what Dimitri was giving him. 

"I can already see you, with your belly round," Dimitri panted. "You'd look so good pregnant, Felix, I'd want to keep you like that all the time - "

Felix moaned into his arms as he came, completely helpless to keep it from washing over him. It must have caught Dimitri by surprise; Dimitri's thrusts stuttered, just for a moment, and then they continued, just as rough and perfect as before, so big inside of him. 

When Dimitri came again, buried all the way inside Felix, he finally allowed himself to collapse partially over Felix, bowing far enough for his forehead to rest against the back of Felix's head. But he didn't fall all the way, and he didn't let his cock slide out of Felix. 

Fuck. Now it _was_ pouring out of Felix. He could feel it, Dimitri's come sliding down his thighs, making a mess. 

"Fuck," Felix said aloud. "You're an animal."

"Your animal," Dimitri murmured. Felix could feel Dimitri's fond smile against the back of his head as Dimitri tenderly rubbed his thumb against the back of Felix's neck. "Give me just a moment, and then we can go again." 

" _Again?_ " Fuck. He would have said it was too much, but his traitorous body clenched around Dimitri's cock, making Dimitri inhale sharply. 

"Again." Dimitri's hand tightened against the back of Felix's neck, a proprietary hold. "You said I better fuck you until all my come is inside you. I still have some to give you." 

Fuck. Felix was such a mess of come that he couldn't feel it, but he knew he was getting wet again. 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
